Jack frost meets Hiccup
by Mineraft-Loves-Lolanice
Summary: summary: hiccup meets jack... (Before he was a guardian) ... (Not a hijack story.)


**Author's Note: Hey guys! Yes Lola is here! I watched a movie a long time ago called how to train your dragon...**

**I remember some of it... So The best of my ability I am making a cross over with rise of the guardians...**

**(P.s Its not a Hi-jack story... cause I find them weird .-.)**

* * *

**Summary: hiccup meets jack... (Before he was a guardian)**

* * *

**Characters: **

**Jack frost **

**hiccup **

**Astrid (Only a little bit of her)**

* * *

**(Jack's point of view)**

There I was.. My sister I had just saved by risking my own life. I saved her using my cane. As I tried to reach her to go home, the ice gave up and my body went under the cold chilling ice.I heard screams on the surface. "Jack!" My sister screamed as her hand tried to reach mine. It was to late. I went deeper and deeper every second.'Was this the end?' I thought as I slowly closed my eyelids letting the darkness reach me...

* * *

**(300 years later)**

* * *

**(Still jack's point of view) **

I slowly opened my eyes. 'I am not dead?' Was my first thoughts. my body slowly rose up by itself and broke through the formed ice. My heart was pounding as thoughts rang through my head.A whispering voice filled my ears. "Your name is jack frost.. Your a winter spirit now" I then reached the surface and breathed heavily. I spotted my cane and grabbed it. By my surprise it turned a frosty blue colour. I then Touched the ice, scared. The ice was spreading with frost. I was shocked wondering what I else I could do. I then touched the tree. It Had frost on it. After I got lonely, I went to the village nearby. To my surprise there were Vikings.. loads of them! I then tried to speak with one of them. "Hello miss?" I said. She ignored me. I tried to talk with other people but no one was paying attention to me. I tried to speak to a little Viking boy but he went through me. I touched my chest and breathed hard. I looked up at the moon. I was a spirit now. A invisible spirit.

* * *

**(Hiccup's point of view) **

"Its true!" I screamed at some of my friends. "Sure!" Said Astrid "There is a winter spirit!" I slammed my foot down and walked away. No one understood me. I was always hoping for a baby brother but sadly never got one. I was an only child. I slowly walked into the woods to clear my head. I never wanted to be a Viking. I never wanted this life ever. I heard the ice breaking. I started to run to see if someone had fallen through. To my surprise when I got their it was the opposite. A boy was exiting the ice. I hid behind a tree and watched it unfold. The boy looked around my age and had icy white hair. He had bare feet with a blue frosty ice hood and brown leather pants. He slowly reached for his cane and slammed it on the ground. Now the ice had a frosty layer on top. The boy Also touched the tree which turned to frost. I had thoughts in my head like 'He is the winter spirit'and 'He is the ice guardian'. I slowly studied him as he walked to my village. He looked lost and scared. When he got to the village he tried to call out to people and they were ignoring him.I Just watched. He then tried to speak to a little boy but the boy went through him. With a shocked pale face I knew he was an ice guardian, the spirit of winter

* * *

**(A few hours later)**

* * *

**(Still hiccups point of view)**

I followed him and felt sad for him. He was lonely, scared, confused, lost, frustrated... I wanted to help but I did not know how. I follow him into a cave but stood far behind. He then sat on a rock and started to cry. I then wanted to show myself to him.I went up to him and poked his back lightly. "Excuse me? Do you need help?" I asked him gently. "Y-you can see me?" He said. "Ya...My name is hiccup. I am a Viking" I explained to him."My name is Jack frost" He spoke lightly. "Jack..Do you need a place to stay?" He Shock his head lightly. "Ok. You can come stay with me.." He then followed me.

* * *

**(Jack's point of view) **

I was sad. No one could see me. I entered a cave and sat down on a rock. I then started to cry. Someone poked me. I turned around and a little boy was standing there."Excuse me? Do you need help?" He asked me gently. I was surprised and replied "y-you can see me?". He then explained to me his name was hiccup and he was a Viking. Introduced my self as well. "My name is Jack frost..." He then asked me if needed a place to stay. I shock my head...

* * *

**(4 years since then)**

* * *

Jack Had finally had a person he could call a brother. He reminded him of his sister. He would Not ever be seen By anyone

except hiccup. But He finally had to go. He new He had to go Set out on his own adventure. But hiccup new that

there paths might cross again... as for Astrid? She thinks Hiccup is still crazy..and will always think so.


End file.
